random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentality
Mentality is a TV show intended to be Miroir's open window to relaxation (and banter). You may not edit this page, but may suggest plentiful ideas in the comments. Premise Sheeta, a princess from the sky, ends up buying the biggest house the world has ever known. Asides from that, the plot is very unfocused. Characters (main) Sheeta Real name Lucita Toelleur Laputa. A princess from the sky who, after willingly destroying her home, moved into this giant house. She owns a necklace which can defy gravity and react badly to incantations. *Age: Unknown (young) *Passtime: Trying to ban the making of horror stories Pazu Sheeta's boyfriend, who actually saw the "castle in the sky" where Sheeta used to live for himself. He was also with Sheeta when said castle was destroyed. Spends his free time doing aeronautics and writing public service announcements. *Age: Unknown (young) *Passtime: Trying to recreate Sheeta's necklace Alice Margatroid A witch who has nothing better to do than constantly visit Sheeta's house. When not doing that, she creates living dolls out of nothing and tries to forge "The Grimoire of Marisa". *Age: Unknown (kinda young) *Passtime: Trying to make bullet hell shooters more well-known Ginger Bright A cookie who can somehow run great distances and talk perfect English. Half of her time is spent proving that she's inedible. *Age: Unknown (young by cookie standards) *Passtime: Trying to convince Alice to take up baking Sumia A pink-haired girl who handles Pegasi for a living. Also the queen of the kingdom of Ylisse (or so the rumours say). *Age: Unknown (kinda young) *Passtime: Trying to make people stop calling her useless. Alexa A supercomputer who can play lullabies, tune in to radios and straight-up slow down time. Everyone who visits Sheeta's house is figuratively dying to get a chance to go mad over her presence. *Age: Unknown (no idea when she was invented) *Passtime: Telling bad jokes about blushing penguins. Characters (guest) Demencia A girl who is obsessed with lizards, chameleons and the like. She appears in the first episode, helping Alice to film her parody of "Dani's House". Episodes #/Alice's House/: Pilot episode. Alice tries to make a parody of "Dani's House" and upload it onto YouTube. #/I'm an Artiste!/: Ginger tries to prove that she's a brilliant artist. Meanwhile, Pazu reads an entire book on the study of popcorn. #/Lovebirds/: Sumia finds a bird who has been separated from her true love. Sheeta, meanwhile, wishes to start a campaign, but is unsure where to start. #/Breaking the Ice/: Ginger convinces Alice to rent a figure skating rink. #/Respond! Respond!/: Alexa is hacked to make the same response to everyone's requests. This drives everyone crazy, forcing Alice to try and fix it. #/Sugar Princess/: Sumia buys an over-excessive supply of sugar, and uses it to make cookie dough. Enough cookie dough to take over the storage room, that is. #/Elite Campaigning/: Sheeta starts her campaign, only for Pazu, Alice, Ginger and even Alexa to give her more campaigns to start.